There is, in recent years, a technique of installing a touch panel or an input device called a touch sensor on a display surface side of a display device, and detecting and outputting an input position when an input operation is performed by causing an input instrument such as a finger(s) or a touch pen (also called a stylus pen) to approach or contact the touch panel. The display device having such a touch panel is widely used in a portable information terminal such as a cellular phone and the like besides a computer. For example, Patent Document 1 (International Publication No. 2015/125864) discloses a display device in which a touch panel with an electrostatic capacity method is built. Additionally, Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2001-100217) discloses a structure of conducting respective wirings in a pair of substrates bonded together by a seal.